According to the development of the electronic device technology, various functions and a high response speed of a semiconductor device are required. In addition, considering that heat is generated from a semiconductor die during the operation of the semiconductor device, efficient radiation of the heat is important to increase the signal transmission rate and the lifespan of the semiconductor device.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and the detailed description to indicate the same or similar elements.